


Mitaka's Plans

by Lyledebeast



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Day 7: Freebie!, M/M, Masturbation, Mitaka Week 2018, Non-Consensual Drug Use, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotting, Rimming, Some Fluff, Threesome - M/M/M, it could have been Day 2: Loyalty/Devotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: Lieutenant Mitaka knows how to get what he wants.  From the First Order and the Resistance alike.Written for Mitaka Week 2018Day 7: Freebie!





	Mitaka's Plans

“So, let me make sure I’ve got this right.  You want me to kidnap General Hux of the First Order against his will?”

The younger man raised a dark, slender eyebrow.  “Well, you could hardly kidnap him with his consent, Commander.”

Poe stroked his chin as he struggled to wrap his head around that.  His eyes scanned the perimeter of the cantina, assuring himself that they had drawn no attention.  Lieutenant Mitaka would be likely be unrecognizable without of his uniform, but Poe? He tended to be recognized for things that weren’t so easy to change.  There was little enough to admire about the First Order, but supposed anonymity had its advantages.

He turned his attention back to his companion.  “Why are you doing this?”

Mitaka dropped his eyes with a sigh.  “The direction things have taken in the Order since the new Supreme Leader took power are . . . troubling.  I don’t mind so much on my own account.  He’s too preoccupied with new troubles now to pay much notice to a junior officer.  But Ar . . . General Hux’s position has become untenable.  I want to protect him.”

Poe watched him with narrowed eyes.  It was hard to believe anyone could feel affection for the fanatical General Hux, let alone give up a career on his account.

“You’re willing to give up your life in the First Order for _him_?”

Mitaka’s eyes met his.  “I would give up more than that for him.”

Poe felt himself growing anxious again, for a completely different reason.  An unfamiliar feeling arose in him, and it took him a moment to identify it as jealousy.  The pilots under his command were loyal to their cause; of that, he was certain.  But he doubted any of them were so personally loyal to him.

That and, well, there was no denying that Mitaka was good looking.

“Why are you asking me?” he inquired, banishing the distracted thoughts.

To his surprise, Mitaka smiled.  “Oh, I think he might be more likely to admit you than one of your Resistance colleagues.  He likes you.”

Poe scoffed.  “I find that hard to believe.”

“I don’t mean your personality, Commander.  He’s attracted to you . . . in the same way that you are attracted to me.”

Poe felt the blood rush to his face; he’d had no idea it was so obvious.  “That’s not . . . I do like your personality!” It was true.  For a First Order officer, Dopheld Mitaka was quite charming.

His smile widened.  “That’s kind of you to say, Commander, but I suspect that your feelings are more . . . primal than that.”

Poe shrugged.  It was no good denying it, it seemed.  “Fine, you’ve got me, but what does that have to do with . . .?”

“I like you, too,” Mitaka interjected, stunning Poe to silence. He had only spoken to Mitaka a couple of times over the comms to set up this meeting, but he supposed if it was enough time for him, it was enough for Mitaka too.

“But what about Hux? It sounds like you two are serious.”

“Oh, Armitage won’t mind.  He knows where my loyalties lie.”

Poe cocked an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his lips at the irony.  “Oh, I don’t know about that.  Given that you’re here, incognito, plotting with a Resistance pilot, I’m not sure he does.”

Mitaka pressed his lips together in a thin, prim line.  “My loyalty to the Order disappeared when that madman declared himself Supreme Leader.  General Hux is still loyal, but I am working on that.”

“His loyalty,” Poe began with a frown, “is still a problem.  Do you really think you can bring him around?”

“Well, don’t you think it’s worth a try? Don’t you think he has valuable information that could give the Resistance an advantage?” Mitaka countered.

There was no arguing with that.  As one of the First Order’s top officers, he would be the most useful defector the Resistance had ever had.  But he had to defect first.

“That’s not what I asked, though.  You’re right, but it doesn’t sound like he’s ready to agree to that.  And I’m not sure kidnapping him is going to help.”

Slowly, Mitaka’s smile reappeared.  “You leave that to me,” he said.  “Now, this is my plan.”

Poe’s suspicion remained as he listened.  As enticing as Mitaka was, he balked at the idea of seducing Hux.  If he were as imperious with his troops as Finn said, what must he be like in bed? Even if he were physically attractive, which he wasn’t, he’d be demanding.  Perhaps cruelly so.  And anyone as rigid as he was would want to top exclusively.  Perhaps that was fine with Mitaka, but it was not his taste at all.

Still, it was for the Resistance.  And perhaps the other benefits would make it all worthwhile.

* * *

This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever done, Poe thought as he made his way through the halls of the Finalizer.  At least the First Order officer’s uniform Mitaka had procured for him made him inconspicuous; the stormtroopers he passed seemed to notice that instead of his face.  He didn’t think he would be so fortunate if another officer saw him, but fortunately, they all seemed to have retired by the time appointed for his rendezvous.

With a final glance around him to make sure he had not been detected, he hurriedly typed in the code Mitaka had given him and opened the door to Hux’s quarters.

Since departing the Resistance base, he had tried to imagine how the meeting would go.  Hux would be angry, enraged probably.  Suspicious definitely.  Mitaka had been confident that he could bring him around, but Poe had no idea that “bringing him around” would play out in the way he was now witnessing.

Hux was stretched out his back on a pale blue sofa with Mitaka on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning forward to kiss him.  They were both naked, and so focused on each other that they didn’t notice Poe when he stepped in, closing the door behind him.  Mitaka braced himself with a hand on Hux’s chest and rolled his hips, grinning when Hux groaned and gripped his thigh.Poe was close enough to see his slender fingers press into the soft flesh and the grimace of pained pleasure on his face as he writhed, trying to make Mitaka move again.  Instead, Mitaka spread the fingers of his hand on Hux’s chest.  When he closed them Hux jerked and moaned again, louder.  Though he couldn’t quite see, Poe could imagine a pink nipple being squeezed and tugged by the motion, and his cock gave a twitch of interest.  Hux’s nipples were very pink indeed if the shade of his chest and neck were any indication.  His usual pallor was flushed with arousal.

“So cruel, Dopheld,” he rasped. Poe skin suddenly felt to hot, embarrassment joining excitement.  He shouldn’t be here, watching this.  Seeing his enemy so vulnerable with his lover.  He found himself wondering how many men Hux called by their first name, and the thought made him uncomfortable.  Shaking the feeling off, he announced himself.

“You really are cruel, Dopheld.  I’m surprised he hasn’t had you thrown out of on airlock for teasing him like that.”

Hux pushed Mitaka off of him so fast he almost fell to the floor and jumped up, his hands clenching into fists by his sides.

“What are you doing here?” he snarled.

Poe raised his hands, placating. “Cool it, Hugs.  I didn’t come here to hurt you or your . . . officer.” He glanced at Mitaka out of the corner of his eye, noting that he was panting a bit from what he had interrupted, too.  He was as lovely and delicate as Poe had imagined.  And soft, including his modest cock.

“That’s not what I asked,” Hux spat, looking no less furious.  His eyes on him again, Poe couldn’t help noticing the contrast.  Hux was hard.  His lean erection rose brashly, flushed deep pink against the ginger hair surrounding the base.  No doubt, he was livid with frustration as well as outrage.  Poe began to see the logic in Mitaka’s plan.

He glanced at him again.  You could jump in any time, you know, he wanted to say.  He looked far calmer than he should given the circumstances.  Curious.

“What’s that if you’re not here to hurt us?” Poe turned his attention back to Hux, who was pointing at his blaster.

“Oh, that comes standard issue on a First Order officer’s uniform.” He coughed.  “Isn’t that right, Lieutenant?”

Mitaka blinked at him, as though surprised at being addressed.

“You expected this?” Hux asked.  For the first time since Poe had spoken, he was looking at Mitaka.  His voice was softer now, some other emotion keeping his rage company.  Hurt, Poe realized, and began to grow fidgety again.

Mitaka moved towards Hux, laying a soothing hand on his shoulder.  “Relax, Armitage.  He means us no harm.”

“No harm?” Hux cried, furious.  “There’s a . . . a Rebel pilot in MY quarters, in a SENIOR OFFICER’S uniform, and you think he means us no harm?”

“Sshhh, it’s alright,” Mitaka cooed, rubbing up and down Hux’s arm now.  Poe could hardly believe his ears or eyes.  A Lieutenant “sshhing” General Hux? This was not what he had expected.

“I invited Commander Dameron here . . . for you.”

Poe’s eyes went as wide as Hux’s for a moment, and he was grateful to be spared scrutiny at that moment.  Whatever he expected Mitaka to say in that moment, it certainly wasn’t the truth.

“For . . . me?” Hux repeated, bewildered.

“Mmm-hmm,” Mitaka replied, pressing a light kiss to Hux’s shoulder. “Remember, you told me how much you wanted him.”

As much as he didn’t relish being talked about like a pleasure slave—with an impressive military rank, no less!—Poe did enjoy the embarrassment that flashed across Hux’s face at those words.

“I . . . ah . . . that’s no excuse for you to invite him here! And arm him!”

“Well, I could arm myself, Hugs,” Poe jumped in.  “But my blaster wouldn’t match the costume.”

Hux’s nostrils flared.  “HOW did you get that _uniform_?” he demanded, emphasizing the last word.  Trust Hugs to be pedantic.

Poe looked at Mitaka, not knowing what else to do.  Hopefully, he had an answer planned for that, too.

“Well, we couldn’t pass him off as cleaning droid, could we?” he offered lightly.  “Besides, I think he looks quite fetching in that uniform, don’t you?” He draped an arm around Hux, resting his hand on his hip. To Poe’s surprise, the touch made him relax, a tiny smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

“He does, rather.  Perhaps you’ve come to defect, Dameron?”

Poe snorted with derision.  “Not a chance.”

“Then why are you here, really?”

It was an honest question, and one Poe really should have expected if he were in his right mind.  He was beginning to wonder when that had last been the case when Mitaka answered for him.

“He wanted to fuck me.  This was the offer I made him.”

There was no hint of shame in Mitaka’s confession, and no flash of anger or jealously crossed Hux’s features.  Instead, he smiled, predatory, raising his hand to gently cup the back of Mitaka’s neck.

“So, you wanted my Dopheld enough to risk capture and execution for him?” he asked with a smug purr.

Poe felt his cheeks warm and swore inwardly.  Yes, this was what he had prepared for. “I’m willing to fuck you for him, and I’m not sure that isn’t the worst of the three!” he shot back, defiant.  There were some things he did not intend to do.

The smile dropped from Hux’s face and his eyes widened.  He looked more shocked than offended, Poe realized.  He also realized, as his eyes dropped down Hux’s body, that it wasn’t entirely true.  He was thinner and fairer than Mitaka, but out of uniform there was a vulnerability to him that Poe hadn’t expected.  He wondered what it would feel like to kiss the long white throat and nip along his sharp collar bone, to feel the slim thighs wrap around his waist.  It wasn’t such an unpleasant prospect.

“I’ll let you go free,” Hux said softly, withdrawing his arm and stepping forward cautiously.  “You can turn around and leave, and we’ll forget any of this happened.”

Poe watched Hux approach through narrowed eyes, thoughtful.  Part of him wanted to take Hux up on his offer, still unsure than any benefit could be worth the risk he was taking.  Another part said that Hux was probably lying and would summon stormtroopers to capture him as soon as he turned down the corridor.  And besides . . .

He lost his train of thought when he felt Hux’s hands on his shoulders.  “You’re still here, Commander,” he observed.  His tone was curious, perhaps mildly pleased.

Poe lifted his chin to keep eye contact. “I am.”

He barely had time to appreciate how green Hux’s eyes were before he pulled Poe into a kiss.

It started gentle, his plush lips softer than Poe was expecting.  It was he who slid his hands up Hux’s slender arms, wrapping his own around his neck and kissing him harder.  He nipped Hux’s lower lip, drawing a pleased growl and winning access to the inside of his mouth.  It wasn’t until he felt a light tug on his collar that he realized Mitaka was behind him.

“Just getting you out of this jacket,” he explained.  “You’re not much good to us fully dressed, are you?”

His voice was practically dripping self-satisfaction, but Poe could hardly blame him.

Hux seemed to catch on when he heard him, raising his hands to undo the rest of Poe’s buttons.  Almost in unison, Mitaka pulled the jacket off of Poe’s shoulders and Hux pushed his tunic up. Hux had enough time to tut about Poe’s lack of undershirt before their mouths met again.

Poe jumped at the feeling of Mitaka’s hand on his belly, sliding down to work open his belt.  Poe dropped and hand from Hux’s hip to help him, but Mitaka batted it away.  He had barely opened his fly before he slipped his hand inside, cupping his half-hard cock.

“Ohh, he’s thick, Armitage,” Mitaka exclaimed.  “He’s going to fill you up so tight.  You’re gonna scream.”

“I’m standing right here,” Poe grunted, as piqued as he could be kissing down the side of Hux’s neck with Mitaka’s deft hands easing him out of his briefs. At least Hux didn’t want to fuck him. He let out a growl, growing fully hard as Mitaka eased back his foreskin to toy with the head.

“I know you are, love,” Mitaka cooed.  “I say nonsense when I’m excited.  You feel how excited I am?”

He pressed closer, rubbing his erection against the curve of Poe’s ass and drawing groans from them both.  Poe wanted too many things: to turn pull Mitaka against him, take both their cocks in his hand and pump hard or pull Hux closer and push back against Mitaka, making them both rut against him.

One thing at a time, Dameron, he thought.  Don’t lose your cool.

He bit down on the juncture of Hux’s neck and shoulder hard enough to make him yelp and soothed the bite with his tongue.  His hands on Hux’s hips again, he pulled him closer, pressing kisses down the center of his chest.  Hux whimpered when their erections brushed, and Poe found himself wondering if Hux’s had softened at all from the first moment he had seen it.  Feeling cruel, he pressed his palms against the sharp hipbones to keep Hux in place and laved his tongue over the nipple Mitaka had played with earlier.  With a sharp exhale he thrust against Poe’s hands, whining at the lack of friction.  Poe barely registered Mitaka moving away when Hux wrapped his hand around his cock to replace it, tighter, making him jump with a surprised shout.  In retaliation, he took the other nipple between his lips, nibbling and sucking until Hux sobbed with frustration, the hand on his cock tightening painfully.

Then suddenly, Hux released him, his hand clamping onto his hip instead as he jerked against him in a way that had nothing to do with his nipples.  Hux groaned loud, dropping his forehead to Poe’s shoulder.

“Hugs,” he murmured into his ear.  “Where’s your boyfriend?”

Hux shuddered.  “He’s . . . ah! . . . behind me,” he forced out, breath ragged.

Intrigued, Poe dropped a hand from Hux’s hip, trailing the pad of his index finger over the sticky head of Hux’s cock, drawing another jump and a sob, and down his shaft.  It continued down underneath his balls, curling into his perineum where, sure enough, the tip of Mitaka’s tongue flicked over it.  Poe felt his cock throb in response.  He stretched his need to the side and looked down at the man on his knees.

“Oh, Mitaka,” he moaned.  “You’re filthy!”

With a final long lick over Hux’s hole, he looked up at him.  “Nonsense,” he scolded, the huskiness in his voice betraying him.  “I’m just getting him ready for you.”

“And I appreciate it,” Poe replied, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Hux’s back. An idea occurred to him.  “Would you like some help?”

Before Mitaka could answer, Poe dropped both hands to Hux’s ass, brushing his fingertips over Mitaka’s as he pulled the slim cheeks further apart.  Hux’s cock jerked and leaked against his stomach and Mitaka’s dark eyes widened hungrily.

When he cooed “Oh, that’s much better, isn’t it love?” Poe wasn’t sure which of them he expected to answer.

Mitaka picked up a bottle of lube Poe hadn’t seen before, quickly slicking up two fingers with it.  Before long, Hux was writhing on Mitaka’s tongue and fingers, smearing precome on Poe’s stomach as he ground against him.

“Are you close, darling?” Mitaka asked.  At Hux’s frantic nod, he pressed a kiss to his lower back and rose to his feet.

“Take him to the sofa.  That should be the easiest thing.”

Poe knew that he should resent being ordered around by a First Order officer, but all he could feel was relieved agreement.  He was supporting much of Hux’s weight, and he was heavier than he looked.

He half-carried Hux the few steps that it took and almost dropped him on the sofa.  Apparently realizing what was about to happen, Hux pushed himself up on his palms and pulled his knees under him.  As he climbed up behind him, Poe found himself looking to Mitaka for direction.  Ridiculous, he thought, but his eyes seemed to have a will of their own.

Mitaka was busy opening a small black case that Poe couldn’t recall having seen until that moment.  Before he could get a look at the contents, Mitaka had shut it and placed it on the coffee table.  When he turned back to Poe, he was working a condom out of its wrapper.

“Sit back and let me put this on you,” he said, and Poe obeyed.  His breath hitched as Mitaka slipped it over the head and pushed it down the shaft, giving him a too gentle parting squeeze before he reached for the lube.

Poe couldn’t help asking, “Are you going to be part of this too or are you just gonna assist?”  His eyes fell shut as Mitaka stroked him again, spreading the lube down his shaft before rubbing his palm over the head.

“Don’t worry about me, I have a plan.”

“I’m sure you do,” Poe concurred, biting down on his lip to stifle a moan when he felt his head pressed against Hux’s loosened hole. Hux drew in a shaky breath and Mitaka petted his back soothingly as Poe eased his way inside.  When Poe started to move, he stood to look down with pride on the scene he had created.

“You’re so gorgeous, both of you,” he murmured.  “Even better than I . . . ah! . . . thought.”

Poe’s eyes flicked up in time to see Mitaka brush his thumb over the head of own cock, dragging it over the frenulum as it jumped in his hand.  “Fuck” he whispered, thrusting into Hux harder.  Hux moaned and pushed back against him, wordlessly asking for more.  His legs were trembling already, and Poe didn’t know how much longer he could last.

Mitaka climbed onto the sofa, perching on the arm and spreading his legs to give Hux a better view.  While he pumped his shaft, Poe ran hand up the back of Hux’s neck, fisting it in his hair and pulling his head back.  He groaned so loud Poe could feel the vibration inside him and he picked up his pace again.  He felt the telltale tightening in his balls and hoped Hux was close too.  He had been so hard for so long; Poe could imagine the pool of precome soaking into the sofa considering how much he had leaked already.  He was considering taking Hux in his hand and giving him some relief when he heard Mitaka’s strained voice.

“Sit back, please.  And pull him against you.”

Poe released Hux’s hair and placed his hand on his narrow chest to hold him, making him groan again at the shift in angle.  Mitaka’s hand sped to a blur on his cock, and he threw his head back with a cry as he came, splattering the sofa where Hux’s hands had just been.

Hux swore and clenched so tight around Poe that for a moment he thought he was finishing too.  He thrust twice more before his climax overwhelmed him and he pressed his face against Hux’s shoulder to stifle a shout.  It wasn’t until he wrapped his arm around Hux’s waist to keep him from falling forward that he realized he was still hard. 

He looked down at his erection, flushed an angry purple against his belly.  Mitaka was kneeling in front of him now, legs still spread to avoid the stain he had left.  He ran his fingers through Hux’s damp hair.

“Please, Phel,” Hux whimpered, near tears.  “It hurts.”

“Shhhh.  I know, darling.  I know. I’ve got you,” he murmured, his hand stroking down Hux’s neck and chest until it disappeared from Poe’s sight.  He released him and Hux leaned forward, gripping Mitaka’s thighs with an agonized wail as he reached his cock and stroked him to completion.  Poe jerked at the feeling of Hux’s hole tightening around his oversensitive cock; he had forgotten he was still inside him. Just as he slipped free, Hux’s cries of pleasure trailed off and he slumped against Mitaka.

Mitaka looked up at Poe as he wiped his hand on the back of the sofa.  “He’s out.  Help me put him on the floor.”

It was easier than Poe expected.  The dead weight of Hux’s torso still made him unwieldy, but Mitaka was deft enough with his long legs that Poe wondered how much experience he’d had with maneuvering an unconscious Hux.

They had settled him down on the floor, his head on Mitaka’s lap when he began to stir.

“Ah ah,” Mitaka cooed.  He reached for the black case and pulled out a syringe.  Poe’s eyes widened as he pressed the needle gently into the side Hux’s neck.  A few moments later, he collapsed against Mitaka again, as limp as a corpse.

“There!” he exclaimed, looking up at Poe with a bemused smile.  “That dose usually keeps him out for two hours, and we’ll be far from here by then.”

Poe’s eyes widened.  “Usually?”

“Well, give or take a few minutes. But we’ve practiced enough that I feel fairly confident in that time frame.”

Poe blinked, dumbfounded.  “You’ve . . . practiced?”

“Of course we did,” Mitaka replied, slightly piqued.  “I was hardly going to risk all our lives by having him wake up before we were even off the ship, was I? Now go ahead and make yourself presentable; we don’t want to lose time.”

Poe slipped the condom off of his soft cock, looking for a place to put it.  As stained as the blue sofa was already, he considered simply dropping it there.  But Mitaka called to him, holding out a plastic bag that he no doubt had also pulled from the black case.

“Just put that in here.  You don’t want the Order knowing you’ve been here.”

Poe dropped it in, trying not to think about what he would do with it, and began to dress in silence.  He had known this mission would be difficult, but nothing had prepared him for this.  When Mitaka left the room, he looked down at Hux lying on the floor with a pillow underneath his head.  Poe had seen him before, but he had certainly never imagined seeing him like this.  He was so different from what he expected.

As it turned out, so was Mitaka.

“Oh good, you’re finished,” Mitaka exclaimed as he returned, carrying an enormous pile of clothes.  “Go into the bedroom and get our boots, please.  They’re by the bed.  Then I’ll need your help dressing him.”

 

Poe found them easily enough; it was the most organized bedroom he had ever been in, and the sparsest.  At least if Hux did end up in a Resistance prison, he would be accustomed to impersonal surroundings.  The thought troubled him; he wondered at how quickly he had come to care.  Perhaps it was because he knew, even after such a short time with them, that Mitaka would never allow him to do that.  Not alone, anyway.

“Poe?” Mitaka called, and Poe hurried out with the boots.  It was nice to hear Mitaka use his first name; he supposed it was definitely appropriate now.

Mitaka was still naked, but he had worked fast.  He had already put on Hux’s underclothes and was struggling with his pants.  Poe knelt down and helped him lift Hux by the waist.

“Did you practice this part, too?” he asked, only half-teasing.  To his delight, a blush rose on Mitaka’s cheeks.

“Well, as I said, I wanted to make sure we could carry it all off successfully.”

Poe grinned.  “You know . . . you’re a little different than what I took you for.”

Mitaka glanced up from his task, intrigued.  ‘Indeed? Different in what way?”

“Oh, I thought you were a sweet little thing.  A competent officer, but certainly too sweet for the Order.”

Snorting at that appraisal, Mitaka asked, “And now?”

“Don’t get me wrong.  I still think you’re competent.  You’re downright impressive, but . . .”

“Go on,” Mitaka urged.

“You’re a little bit scary, too.  It’s kinda hot.”

Mitaka grinned, the blush darkening on his cheeks.   Unexpectedly, he leaned over Hux’s relaxed body and pressed a kiss to Poe’s lips.

“Thank you, Poe. No one has ever said that to me before.”

Then he sat back, all business again.  “Oh dear, I’ve forgotten our socks.  Could you please go back to the bedroom and get two pairs? They’re in the second drawer of the smaller dresser.  Let’s not waste any more time.”


End file.
